Grand Line: Automobile Chronicles!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: The story has landed! What if muscle and sports cars from the real world ended up being found in the New World? That's a question being answered by the pirate crews! Introduction chapter up!
1. Introduction

**Grand Line Automobile Chronicles—A One Piece Fanfic!**

**A/N: **Hello to the fans of One Piece, it's actually my first time writing a multiple-chapter story and I'm proud I did that. The 2008 Summer Olympics in China have ended, and after that...I'm going make more stories with great ideas from my imagination and inspirations. Well, it's time to open up the first chapter of the fic! But first...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters from One Piece, and the graphic novel/show itself. The manga is made by Eiichiro Oda, and the T.V. series is by Toei Animation and Funimation Entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Intro**

The car.

Also known as the automobile, this commonly used transportation was invented by a German man named Karl Benz. The first gas-powered automobile was created in 1885 and since then this kind of transportation improved heavily and currently, there are hundreds of millions of cars being sold to a person interested. In 1914, Henry Ford expanded the interests of cars by producing a lot of them and pretty soon they sold pretty well by the 1920s, when the mostly famous Ford Model T came out of the production line in the early 19th century. By the 1940s to the 1950s, four-wheeled cars were becoming more and more different than usual. Car bodies were changing, as these body frames we know right now were created in the post-World War II era.

The automobiles were now available worldwide in the 1950s, and cars became more and more faster by the time the '50s ended. Luxury cars were created, and so were limousines as well. In the 1960s to the '70s, there was the existence of muscle cars and pony cars. The Ford Mustang, the Chevy Camaro, the Dodge Challenger, and the Pontiac Firebird were the popular muscle/pony cars ever made. In that time frame, sports utility vehicles and minivans were also created from their concepts.

However, there were concerns over the fuels the cars were using. There were fuel shortages in the 1970s, such as the fuel crisis in the year of 1973. After that, cars were more fuel efficient through the 1980s. At that decade, popular sports cars were produced and some fit the New Wave era as it is since they were popular among the youth population. Safety standards inside these cars improved rapidly, after the invention of the car.

However, that is not the main point. Question is what if real-world vehicles were, by magic, suddenly found their way in a new fictional world? Specifically, what if these cars found their way into the universe of One Piece, landing on the grounds of the New World...and on the islands of the Grand Line? Captain Monkey D. Luffy, of the Straw Hats, and his crew will discover these kinds of transportation...and possibly use the cars into finding the greatly hidden treasure of all, the ONE PIECE! He might become the next Pirate King...and become a stunt driver!


	2. A Normal Day Or is it?

**A/N: **Before I start with the second chapter, I just want to say that I'm very sorry that this fic has been delayed so many times that it just wasn't funny anymore. If you want to know why it got delayed so much, it's simply because of how much time I spend on many things on the Web. Now that I have done this second chapter, I now have to worry about bringing the story into its third chapter. Ok, no more stalling...time to bring on the show!

**Chapter Two: A Normal Day...(Or Is It??)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the sea of the Grand Line. Seagulls were flying in the very bluish skies, chirping and sqwaking happily as they soared through the skies. Not a cloud in sight, and things were going smoothly as the waves of the calm, blue ocean crashed into each other quietly and making a relaxing sound. Yep, things were going right for the perfect day, until...

"LUFFY!!" a familar scream was heard.

Uh-oh, this cannot be good.

"LUFFY, YOU NO-BRAINED BAKA! GET OVER HERE NOW!" the love-cook screamed as he chased the captain of the Straw Hats.

"AAAAH! SANJI, I CAN EXPLAAAIINNN!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran around the deck of the Thousand Sunny with Sanji still chasing him like a wild, angry bull.

"EXPLAIN NOTHING, YOU IDIOTIC CAPTAIN!"

As Luffy tried to shake off the angered Sanji while running around in circles on the deck, we go to a flashback 5 minutes early to see what caused this motivated chase.

--_FLASHBACK, 5 MINUTES AGO--_

Luffy was whistling to a familiar tune that was the first opening theme of the anime (or that song, "We Are"), when he spotted that the kitchen door was open. He got curious, since he wanted to know what Sanji was cooking in that room. So, he walked right into the door and noticed that Sanji wasn't there. He took a look around the kitchen to notice that Sanji wasn't cooking anything at all. All of a sudden, his stomach started growling and he felt that he was hungry so he hatched up an idea to combat his hunger.

It took 3 minutes quick to make the perfect food for him to eat. Luffy didn't believe what he was making. Unfortunately, little did he know that Sanji was approaching the kitchen door and that he was adding the final touches to his snacking meal. We now turn to Sanji, who is outside the room and is approaching to the room right now. The blond cook was taking a few steps towards the kitchen room when he had heard a sharp clank that seemed to be the sound of a frying pan falling and hitting the ground.

He hears the sound and rushes to the kitchen to only find Luffy making something with the several ingredients the Straw Hat found.

"Luffy? Is that you?" Sanji quietly asked him, with an anger mark on his head.

"Oh, hey Sanji!" Luffy then turned around to face him, holding a cake of meat.

And that was when Sanji started to get pissed off at him.

"Luffy..._what on Earth did you do in the kitchen?_"

Luffy replied. "Well, I was making a meatcake using your finest ingredients!"

"BUT THOSE WERE THE INGREDIENTS I HAD TO MAKE LUNCH FOR, BAKA!" he spat.

"Well, then...um..." Luffy tried to say something, while the red angry mark on Sanji's forehead was getting bigger and bigger. "...sorry?"

--_FLASHBACK TO RIGHT NOW_--

"LUFFY!" Sanji screamed at him while chasing him. Zoro then came out from a door, in front of the sprinting Luffy.

"WHA?!--" that was all Zoro can react before he got ran into by the captain and Sanji.

All three got into a giant dust-ball formation as they fought each other for a while, then the ball bursts and disappears in dust as Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy landed on the floor of the deck apart from each other.

"THAT'S IT! I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Sanji got up from the deck and tried to strike Luffy down while he was lying on the floor.

Before he could that, though a bewildered Zoro got a hold of his arm.

"HEY! Don't hit him!" Zoro shouted at him. "What the hell is going on anyway?"

"Well--" Sanji tried to explain.

Luffy interrupted getting up. "We were having a bit of a scuffle on the other side of the ship...and we got into this chase for no reason!" he smiled a bit.

"What?! Luffy!..." Sanji got mad at him.

"Stop." Zoro held Sanji back. "There's no reason why you guys are chasing each other being mad at each other. We are nakama, so--hey what's that?" he glanced at the sky.

"What's what?" Luffy asked him.

"Up there. Over at the atmosphere." the three-sworded swordsman pointed at the direction up high in the sky.

The three then lifted their heads up high as they saw a tiny, red flash blinking into the depths of the very ends of the blue skies. The three looked at it for a few moments, then lowered their heads to face each other.

"Wow, what was that red thing up in that sky?" Sanji wondered.

"Maybe it's a signal coming out from a fellow pirate ship!" Luffy answered.

"No, you're wrong." Zoro replied back. "Pirate signals don't exist first in the sky...do they?" he pondered.

All three of them shrugged, and they went back to their normal business as if nothing had happened several moments ago. However, the tiny red flashing object in the highest altitudes of the skies they discovered wasn't really an object at all. Instead, the red flashing thing was existing in space several distances away from the New World. That red flashing thing...was a rip in the depths of space, opening up to another series of universes...particularly a portal to another universe--the universe that holds the real world.

**END--CHAPTER TWO.**

**

* * *

**Coming Up: Chapter Three.

The adventures with the Mugiwaras continue...


End file.
